


Break

by captainleo



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainleo/pseuds/captainleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy looked at Karen helplessly. He knew how much Matt hated hospitals; hell, he’d barely see a doctor. The last thing he wanted was to betray his friend’s trust, but even more so, he didn’t want to see him die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime before Foggy knows Matt's secret. Following the show as closely as I can. Let me know what you think!

Matt reached a hand to the corridor wall to steady himself before heading into the office. Hot pain shot through his body from all directions and the world, though dark, refused to stop spinning. It was a particularly rough night and an even rougher morning, but he didn’t want to be asked any questions so skipping work was out of the question

You can do this, Murdock, he swallowed heavily, his heartbeat near deafening in his own head. Just get to your desk, and everything will be fine. He opened the door and immediately the room felt different than usual. Foggy and Karen were already there, each heartbeat faster than normal.

“Matt, you’re here!”

“What’s going on?” he said, kicking himself for skipping the usual greetings. So much for acting normal… “I mean, something’s different, right?”

“Foggy and I thought it was time for a change in the office,” Karen started eagerly as her heals clicked toward Matt. He tried not to wince as the sounds assaulted his already pounding head. “So we came in a bit early and rearranged all the furniture.”

“Well…all the furniture might be a bit of a stretch. There isn’t that much to move,” Foggy chided, his tone playful.

“I hope you don’t mind, Matt…Here, let me help you,” Karen slipped her hand around his arm and tugged gently. His sluggish brain not expecting the gesture reflexively hissed as his arm burned. Karen immediately let go and jumped back a pace. “Shit! I’m sorry…are you alright?” She watched Matt’s calculated movements as he reached to grab his arm.

“Just fine…”

“That didn’t sound ‘just fine’, buddy. Did you trip taking out the trash again?” Foggy moved a few paces closer and instinctively reached out a hand to his friend. The concern from both of them was palpable to Matt as he tried to smile and shake it off. Shake them off. The morning was not going how he had planned it. 

“Yeah, Fog, you know me,” he said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “I have to be more careful, I know.”

“Matt, you really should have someone do that for you.”

“You sound like Foggy now, Karen.”

“Because Foggy is right, as always,” Foggy said, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah…right,” Matt jokingly frowned at his best friend who grabbed him by the other arm. 

“C’mon smart ass, let me show you around.”

Foggy led Matt around the room slowly, allowing him to touch everything in its new spot. Matt tried desperately to focus and not groan in pain each time he moved his injured arm to graze his hand over the furniture. Foggy’s grip was too tight, Karen’s new shampoo was too fragrant and the floor really needed to stop moving. He was so lost in his own head, trying to block out the pain and sensory noise of the room he didn’t sense the change in his friends’ emotions.

Karen and Foggy exchanged concerned glances. Foggy swore over and over again in his head, mad at himself for not watching his friend more closely. Matt was always so independent, he forgot that he did need help with some of the simplest things…but that he would never ask. Foggy bent forward as Matt reached for the placement of the trash can and jolted when he gasped loudly before clutching at his side. Quickly Matt tried to hide the pain and stood up, dropping his hand. The world was thrown in circles and Matt stumbled back a few steps his arms thrown out searching for something to hold. Foggy recovered in time to catch his friend before he hit the floor.

Matt cried out as Foggy’s arms wrapped around his torso. Fresh waves of pain fired through his chest and he could barely hear Foggy and Karen calling his name. He felt cool metal on his arms and it took him longer than it should have to realize he was now in a chair.  
“Matt!” Karen and Foggy were kneeling in front of him. His eyes danced vacantly around the room, void of their usual attempt at attentiveness. The two shared a frantic glance before returning their full attention to Matt.

“C’mon, Matty…hey, c’mon,” Foggy coaxed, but all it got him was a limp hand placed on his shoulder. To him it was better than nothing. “That’s it, buddy…C’mon Matt.” 

“Jesus, Foggy…look,” Karen pulled the front of Matt’s suit away from his body. The crisp shirt beneath had a growing scarlet stain.

“Jesus Christ, Matt. What kind of garbage were you taking out?” Foggy stared at the blood on his shirt. Shock prevented him from doing much of anything before Karen all but slapped him out of it.

“Foggy! Hold him!” Karen undid the bottom buttons of the shirt to reveal a deep gash and torn stitches. She cursed and reached around to the desk, not taking her eyes off Matt.

“Fog…gy…” Matt groaned and gripped his friend’s arm. Hissing in pain, he leaned into Foggy’s arm. “Christ…”

“I got you, buddy, you’re okay,” Foggy looked wildly at Karen who was pressing her phone to her ear. “Who are you call-“

“No, Karen…” Matt gasped and threw his hand in Karen’s general direction. “No, no, stop.”

“Matt, I’m calling an ambulance, stop,” she scolded, holding his hand.

“No, please, Karen…No hospitals, please. Foggy,” Matt’s eyes searched for Foggy’s exact location. “Foggy, c’mon please. No hospitals…You know…”

Foggy looked at Karen helplessly. He knew how much Matt hated hospitals, hell, he’d barely see a doctor. The last thing he wanted was to betray his friend’s trust, but even more so, he didn’t want to see him die.

“It’ll be alright, Matt. They’ll take care of you, you’re okay.” Matt tried to squirm away from both grasps. He could hear the dispatcher on the end of the line asking about the emergency. 

“Not going…no hospitals…”

“Yes, he’s really hurt…”

“You’re going to be okay.”

“Yes, he’s conscious, but barely…”

“Foggy…no hospitals…”

“Our address is…”

“I’ve got you, Matt…”

“Foggy…you promised...”


	2. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how or when to end, but let me know what you all think so far! Hope you enjoy!

Foggy paced anxiously between the rows of chairs. Normally he’d be worried about disturbing other people, but aside from Karen, who sat hunched and staring at the ground, the only other people in the waiting room were clearly minding their own business. Every time he got to the last row of chairs he stopped briefly, glanced at the middle aged couple sitting near the door and then began his trek in the other direction. He knew they were just trying to politely keep to themselves.

He had been pacing since the moment the nurse ushered them in. An hour later and Karen had given up trying to get him to sit or calm him down. She knew he wouldn’t settle down until news of Matt’s condition was delivered. His shoes passed beneath her stoic gaze once….twice. She sighed and glanced up, accidentally making eye contact with the woman at the other end of the room. She gave Karen a sympathetic look and stood up.

“Who do you have in there?” Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but Foggy jumped nonetheless. “Goodness, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Foggy drew a deep breath in. “My brother…”

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry.” The woman reached out and touched his arm lightly. Comfortingly.

“Well…friend technically…” he trailed off. He wasn’t sure why he said ‘brother’ to begin with and he didn’t know why he was so easily sharing his emotions with this stranger. “But he may as well be my brother. We’ve known each other forever and taken care of each other ever since.”

The woman seemed taken aback at the change of story, but nodded understandingly. She gestured to the seat next to her. “What happened?”

Sitting, finally, he just shook his head. “We don’t know,” he lied. He could’ve explained that Matt was blind and gave her the “tripped taking out the garbage” story, but Foggy had a sinking feeling that wasn’t true and didn’t feel in the mood to go through his whole history. She nodded again and pressed her lips together.

“Our son…” she started, gesturing to the man a few seats away who now was paying attention to the conversation. “…car accident.”

“Jesus…” Foggy just cradled his head in his hands. By the tone of her voice he could tell it wasn’t a minor fender-bender. He felt a hand on his back and he sat up.

“It will be alright,” she said. The conviction in her words almost brought Foggy to tears. She patted his hands and got up to move back to her husband. “It will. Believe that.”

Karen watched the exchange silently. She didn’t catch the whole thing, but enough to make her tear up. Foggy looked defeated as he walked back to sit next to her. They sat in silence for a long time. Long enough to watch the doctor come to tell the couple their son made it through surgery and was now resting in ICU. Foggy overheard only parts of the conversation but “full recovery” and “out of ICU within the day” brought the parents to tears before being led out.

The silence was filled every corner of the tiny waiting room. Karen had closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall behind her. It was so quiet that when she heard Foggy’s shaky intake of breath it startled her. He turned quickly away from her when she looked up, not wanting to admit to his feelings.

“Foggy…” she touched his arm, but he pulled away. “Foggy, c’mon. It’s alright.”

“No, Karen,” his voice was loud and it shattered the room. “It is not alright.”

She frowned. He was right, but she couldn’t just say that. “I guess not…but you can talk to me. I understand, he’s my friend, too.”

“No…” he exhaled sharply.

“No?” She questioned, becoming defensive against her better judgment. “I’m not his friend?”

“No, no…that’s not…” Foggy stood, frustrated. “You don’t get it. You don’t understand.”

“Try me, Foggy.” Her tone dared him. He turned to face her for almost the first time since they arrived at the hospital and she immediately regretted her previous tone. She had to use all her strength not to gasp or jump up and hug him. She’d never seen Foggy cry and never thought she would. He looked like the life had been taken from him. She supposed that’s what it felt like. He’d never been without Matt for longer than a few days and even then he’d always check in. Matt was always okay. The threat of the one constant in his life being taken away was clearly killing him.

“I _promised_ him, Karen.” His voice broke.

“Promised him what, Foggy.” She stood up.

“I promised that I’d never take him here. I’d never let him be taken to a hospital. It was a dumb thing to promise, I know. I always figured that if he ever did have to go, it wasn’t going to be me making that call.  But, God, Karen if you had seen his stupid face when he asked me…you just couldn’t say no. He hates these places so much and I don’t blame him.”

“Why does he hate them so much?” It felt like a stupid question as she said it.

“I mean, for all the understandable reasons, I guess. But beyond that I don’t know. There’s something though…he wouldn’t tell me, but I could see it in his eyes when he begged me to promise him. And Matt Murdock does not _beg._ ”

“What do you mean, ‘you could see it in his eyes’?”

“Fear.” Foggy looked Karen right in the eye. “Matt is _terrified_ of hospitals.”

Karen shuttered. In her time knowing Matt, he wasn’t scared of anything, let alone terrified. “Jesus…” was all she could manage. She looked up at Foggy and her heart collapsed. Her hand covered her mouth and the tears finally fell.

“He _has_ to be okay, Karen,” Foggy broke, moving in to be caught by Karen’s arms.

“He will be.” She wasn’t sure if she believed her own words, but she’d say them a million times for Foggy’s sake.


	3. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, this chapter has some hospital imagery that may not be good for everyone. It isn't a lot and it isn't bad I just figured I'd warn you all just in case.

Foggy hesitated outside the ICU as he watched Karen quickly follow the doctor’s footsteps. Now that he could see Matt, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Seeing Matt with a few minor scrapes and bruises from the occasional fall or tumble killed Foggy. He just would want to grab Matt by the shoulders and shake him. Why couldn’t he just ask for help?

Karen was almost out of sight and Foggy quickened his pace to catch up. His need to make sure Matt was alright outweighed his fears. They passed bed after bed of patients hooked up to all the machines under the sun. The beeping and whirring was almost loud enough to kill the low voices of the nurses. Finally the doctor stopped and faced Karen and Foggy.

“Don’t be alarmed by all the machines,”

“Machines?” Foggy interrupted. Matt looked bad when they took him in the ambulance but Foggy didn’t think _machine_ bad.

“Yes. They’re all helping just to stabilize him from the operation, most of them should be gone within the day. I don’t know what your friend did, but something tells me from the extensive internal damage done from a series of nasty puncture wounds he did not wind up here because he fell taking out the trash.” The doctor’s tone was calm but Foggy could sense his suspicion. He just wished he knew the truth himself. “He should make a full recovery, but it will take time. Time and rest.”

The doctor stepped aside and gestured to the small curtained space. Foggy and Karen shared a worried glance before they entered hand in hand.

Karen’s gasp was audible and Foggy felt like he was going to throw up. Matt, just like the other patients, had tubes and wires connected to almost every part of his body. Deep bruises had developed over his arms from IVs and the machines clicked and beeped incessantly. Foggy turned into Karen who just wrapped her arms around him tightly. They stayed that way for a long while, each vainly attempting to hold back tears.

“Shit, Karen…” Foggy’s voice was soft and threatened to break.

“He looks like he got hit by a truck.”

“Maybe he did…he sure as hell wasn’t taking out the garbage.”

“God, Foggy.” Karen was peering around his shoulder to look at Matt again. Foggy inhaled deeply and walked to the side of the bed.

“Hey, buddy,” he whispered, taking Matt’s hand. It made him cringe not to feel the squeeze back and to not feel any sign of the regular Matt. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Matt…its Foggy and Karen.” Karen was at the other side, leaning close to Matt’s ear. “It’s alright, we’re here.” Foggy sighed heavily and shook his head. He had no idea where to go from here.

“Foggy, he’s waking up.” Karen’s tone was calm but tinged with alarm. Matt’s eyes flickered behind closed lids and his head twitched back and forth. He clenched both hands around his friends’ and opened his eyes wide. Not sure what to do, Foggy and Karen stared at each other then moved their full attention back to Matt. He blinked rapidly, furrowed his brow trying to concentrate on something.

“Matt, its us…it’s okay,” Karen spoke softly and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“K-Karen?” It took him a few tried to wrap his mouth around her name.

“Yes, Matt. And Foggy’s here, too.”

“Karen…” Matt’s expression was hard to read. Confusion mixed with fear and twisted his features into something neither had seen before. He blinked hard and then fast again, trying to focus. “Karen…I can’t see…”

Karen’s breath was knocked out of her. Matt struggled to sit up but groaned loudly and fell back. He clutched their hands harder and his breathing became quick and ragged. He rubbed his eyes and repeated, “I can’t see”, quiet at first, but growing louder and more terrified. Before they could even think to call for help, nurses had filled the space beside them, pushing to get to Matt.

“Matt, it’s okay,” Karen called hoping he heard her over the din of the nurses rushing around. Foggy and her were pushed back against the curtain and before long Matt’s heartbreaking cries faded. The nurses checked his wounds before fixing the bedding. One reassured the two that this was all normal and would be back to his normal self soon. Then they were alone.

Neither one knew what to say. They stood in the corner of the cubical for a long time not saying a word or moving. All Foggy could think of was Matt as a kid, waking up for the first time after being blinded. He figured it was a quite similar scene and that scared the hell out of him. He couldn’t even imagine the pain and fear that went along with something like that. Waking up confused and feeling completely alone. No wonder Matt hated hospitals. He couldn’t bring himself to think about it for more than a minute, for fear of losing it completely.

“You should go home, Karen. It’s late,” he said. His watch read 12:07.

“Are you sure? I can stay with you, if you want.”

“No, its alright. I’ll go home, too,” Foggy lied. He would walk Karen home, make sure she was safe and come straight back to the hospital. He didn’t care if he had to sleep on the bathroom floor, he’d be staying here until Matt was released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying, tell me what you think!


	4. Promise

Matt stirred and felt consciousness rise up to greet him for the second time. He didn’t quite remember the first time he woke up. Someone was yelling and there was a lot of commotion around him, but it feels fuzzy, like a dream; the more you try and remember what happened the more it slips away.  
He slowly opened his eyes and prepared himself to be assaulted by the sounds and senses from the hospital. Nothing ever came. He could hear the muted sounds of the machine beeping beside him. There was a mechanical hum behind his head, but besides that he couldn’t hear anything. His heartbeat was ringing loudly in his ears. Matt’s fear gripped his chest.  
“Matt!” Foggy’s voice cut through everything and Matt used all of his energy to focus on him.  
“Foggy,” Matt’s voice was urgent. He hated the fear that he heard, but he couldn’t help himself.  
“I’m here, Matt.” Foggy’s tone scared Matt even more. All of his senses stood on end and he flinched hard when he felt a hand on his arm. Foggy snapped his hand away in fear of hurting his friend. “Its okay, Matt. It’s just me!”  
Matt tried to slow his breathing and get his senses back under his control. He blinked rapidly, and Foggy’s heart broke. If he had to hear Matt say he couldn’t see again, he would never feel true happiness again. He watched his friend breath heavily and glanced up at the machines beeping away. His heart rate was almost alarming. Matt’s face was twisted in confusion and fear. Foggy’s heart dropped into his stomach. He could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes and he was selfishly glad Matt couldn’t see.  
“Foggy…” Matt reached a hand out. His breathing was heavy and labored, but slowly was returning to a normal pace. Matt reached out. “Foggy, where are you?”   
He moved to the edge of the bed and, as easily as he could, placed his hand around Matt’s. “Hey buddy…”  
“Foggy.”   
“What’s wrong, Matt?”  
“I…my hearing…” Matt sucked in a breath. He hadn’t told Foggy about his abilities.   
“What about it?” Foggy shifted, but Matt couldn’t get a good idea of how. His brain reeled trying to figure out a way to explain what he had said. Maybe Foggy would just forget…  
“I uh…”  
“Should I get someone? Can you hear okay?”  
Crap. He wasn’t going to let it go.  
“I uh…yeah…well…no…” Matt swore in his thoughts. He wasn’t making this better for himself.  
Foggy inhaled, unsure of what to do.  
“Well… you know how they say when you lose one sense the others get stronger to compensate?”  
“Yeah…” Foggy was confused at first.   
“That’s true, to an extent…” Matt was tiptoe-ing around the full truth. “I mean nothing crazy, but my senses are messed up right now…”  
Smooth, Murdock, his conscious chided him.  
“Oh, well that makes sense. The nurse told us that the meds they have you on can do that, don’t’ worry,” Foggy leaned on the bed. He was hoping that would settle Matt’s nerves but he his heart just beat faster.  
“Meds?” The word trembled in the air.  
“Yeah, it’s okay, don’t worry,” Foggy tried calming his own voice.  
“But…I don’t…”   
“Don’t even try that. You need them, Matt. You almost died.”  
“No. No, no, no, no,” Matt started looking around frantically. The machines were beeping away. His arm was attached to at least two IV bags. He shook his head. The monitor beeped faster. “I can’t be here…I don’t want this…” he started tugging on the IVs. Foggy pushed his hand away.  
“No, Matt! Leave those alone, they can help you here. It’s okay, Matt,” Foggy tried not to panic. Nurses came in and Foggy quickly was pushed away. Matt reached out toward him, and Foggy’s breath was complete gone. One of the nurses reached into a drawer and pulled out a small syringe. She was heading toward Matt’s IV and Matt turned his head in her direction.  
“What are you doing?” Matt was panicing.  
“This is just a bit of sedative. We don’t want you hurting yourself.”  
“No, no…I don’t want that,” he sucked in a quick breath.  
“It’s okay, you’ll be totally fine.”  
“No, please! I can’t…no more medication!” He tried in vain to scoot away from the nurse.   
“Matt, let her help you. They’re just trying to help,” Foggy tried coaxing him down from his frenzy. Matt’s eyes locked Foggy’s and their pleading sent chills down his spine.  
“Foggy…” his voice was low. “Foggy you promised me.” Foggy almost threw up. Never would he be able to get this memory from his head. Those words and Matt’s voice would haunt him.  
“Matt…” he started to object, but the nurse backed off.   
“It’s alright, he doesn’t need it. But you have to calm down,” she directed that straight at Matt. “If you can remain calm and not move around too much, then I won’t sedate you again.”  
Matt nodded quickly. The nurses finished quickly and left the room. Foggy felt like he could collapse under the silence. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say?  
“I’m sorry…” Foggy kicked himself. The apology hit the floor like a brick. The silence was suffocating.  
“No…I shouldn’t have made you promise something like that…”  
“But I did and I broke it.”  
Matt didn’t know what to say. He knew breaking a promise was a big deal for Foggy and this wouldn’t be something he would get over easily. He wished he would. There was nothing he could do in a situation like that.  
“Foggy its okay…you did the right thing.” As much as it he didn’t want it to be true and would much rather have suffered on Claire Temple’s couch again, Foggy and Karen made the right call.  
“I guess…” Foggy’s response was hollow.   
“Please don’t worry, Foggy,” Matt reached his hand out again. His dulled senses couldn’t even begin to pinpoint where his friend was. Foggy regarded the hand and instead of taking it sat on the bed near Matt’s knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a large gap between the update! Just got settled at school so it's been a whirlwind and I haven't had the time to think, let alone write. I hope you guys are enjoying and please keep leaving comments and letting me know what you think!


	5. Roommates

Foggy clutched the tiny paper bag in his hand as he stood outside the wooden door.

**_304_ **

Matt had been moved from ICU a few days after the ‘promise’ was brought up, and was now residing in a room on the third floor. Foggy hadn’t slept much in the past few days. Every time Matt told him to go home while he was in the ICU, he would reluctantly agree, say goodbye, and sleep in the waiting room. Now that he was in a semi-private room, Foggy might actually go home. He’d have to see how much better Matt was doing.

He knocked quietly. It was still early and Matt has said he had a roommate now. He didn’t want to wake anyone since it was still pretty early in the morning. Foggy ran down to Matt and his favorite bakery to get scones for breakfast. He knocked again without response so he gently slipped through the cracked door shutting it softly behind him.

Matt’s said he was in the first bed.

Matt wasn’t in the first bed.

No one was in the first bed.

Foggy’s heart skipped a beat. The bed was neatly made, the tables were clear and pushed to the side and Foggy’s stomach dropped onto the floor. Immediately he checked the bathroom, but it was dark and empty. He could feel the anxiety tightening his throat.

“Matt?” He tried in vain to keep his voice level. A rustling from the other side of the room had Foggy whipping his head around. “Matt?”

“Foggy?” The familiar voice was met by an audible sigh of relief. “Good morning to you, too?” Matt’s confused expression peeked out from behind the separating curtain.

“God…I thought…”

“What?” He said, stepping fully into view.

“…the worst…”

“Oh.” Matt’s expression darkened slightly, but it left as soon as it came. “Well, no worries. I’m fine, see?” He put his arms out like he was prepping to take a bow.

“How are you…” Foggy put the bag on the bed and crossed the remaining steps to stand in front of Matt. “How are you fine? You looked like roadkill not two damn days ago.” Foggy was incredulous but Matt gave him a stern look.

“Watch it…” it was a low warning.

“What-“ Foggy was about to protest, but Matt pulled the curtain to reveal a small girl in the bed. She was sitting up, staring intently at the two with the brightest green eyes. Foggy guessed she was 5 or 6 at the most. She gave a bright wave and a toothy grin. He waved back if not a bit hesitantly.

“Hang on just one second, I’ll be right back, Layla,” Matt turned and smiled his most charming smile.

“Okay!”

Matt turned back around about to escort Foggy to the other side of the room, but the little voice came again. “Wait, Mister Murdock?”

“You can call me Matt, Layla,” he responded turning around again. “But, yes?” She had on a sheepish expression as her tiny hands grabbed at the blankets.

“Can I play with your glasses again while you’re gone, Mr. Murdock?” Matt broke into a huge grin, bigger than Foggy had seen him smile in a long time, and he took his glasses off.

“Only if you promise to take really good care of them,” he said, crossing to her side with his glasses folded in his outstretched hand.

“I will! I will! I promise!” She grabbed the glasses with eager but gentle excitement. They were much too big for her and they just barely balanced on the tip of her nose. “How do I look?” Her excited voice was directed at Matt who just laughed.

“Layla…”

“Oh!” She covered her mouth realizing her mistake. “I’m sorry, Mister Murdock…”

“Its alright, and really you can call me Matt. But, I’m sure my best friend could tell you how they look, right Fog?” Suddenly Foggy found two pairs of expectant gazes fixed on him.

“They look great, Layla,” he said, trying to be serious but couldn’t help but smile every time she had to push them back onto her face.

“Thank you, Mister…” she trailed off, still looking at Foggy.

“Foggy,” he offered. He realized too late that she was looking for a last name but decided not to try and fix it.

“Thank you, Mister Foggy!” She beamed brightly and Foggy caught Matt grabbing at his side and trying not to laugh.

“We’ll be right over there for a few seconds, okay?”

“Okay!”

Matt limped close enough to Foggy to grab his outstretched arm.  Immediately Foggy realized Matt wasn’t as well as he looked. Matt leaned on him heavily as they crossed to the far side of the bed.

“Is she alone?”

“No, no her parents just ran down to get coffee from the cafeteria and I said I would watch her…” Matt contemplated his choice of words. “You know what I mean.”

Foggy had a million more questions about her but realized from Matt’s small yet apparent grimace they could wait.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah…yeah I just…” Matt pulled up his shirt to feel the bandage on his side. Foggy got a good look, making sure it was fine. “Got a little too overzealous this morning.”

“Well, you seem to have your hands full,” Foggy said pointedly. Matt chuckled. “Yeah, she’s a cute kid, so much energy.” His smile faltered.

“What?” Foggy sat on the bed next to Matt.

Matt shook his head sadly. “She’s got cancer, Fog.” His tone was low and defeated.

“Holy shit…” Foggy mumbled under his bread.

“But her parents told me last night that they haven’t seen her smile this much in a month…”

“You have that effect on people, I guess.” Matt just shrugged. He could hear her soft giggles and the familiar small clicking noises his glasses made. He was about to go into a full-blown rant about how children shouldn’t have to suffer at such young age, but the door swung open. Foggy and Matt looked up to greet Layla’s parents.

“Matt, hi,” The woman, a young and beautiful woman despite looking beaten by the past month swept over and leaned on the bed. “Oh my goodness, are you alright?” Her brow furrowed together in concern and at her words her husband moved closer.

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Matt tried weakly to wave his hand.

“Don’t give me a reason to. You look like you’re about to collapse.” She placed and gentle hand on his shoulder and he touched it with his own.

 

“I’m fine, please. Just needed to sit down for a bit is all.”

She made a disapproving sound and frowned. For such a young woman, her mom-mannerisms were sharp. She turned her attention to Foggy who offered his best smile through his worried expression. “You must be Foggy Nelson,” she said warmly. He was slightly taken aback by the remark. “Matt told us all about you.”

“Why would he do that?” he said pointedly at Matt. He still couldn’t get over the fact he had broken Matt’s promise and figured he no longer held the place he used to in Matt’s book.

“You’re my best friend, Foggy, of course I’m going to tell them about you,” Matt said, his tone suggesting disbelief. How could Foggy not think he would talk about him? Foggy just smiled weakly and Layla’s mom caught the tension with a nod.

“Well is it my pleasure to meet you. I’m Elizabeth and this is Jeff.” She extended her hand and her husband followed suit.

“ _You_ ,” she said turning her attention to Matt. “Need to lay down for a bit.”

“But,” Matt started to protest.

“Get in bed,” she tapped his legs twice and proceeded to walk back to Layla’s side of the room keeping one eye on him. Matt did as he was told. Slowly, and with much help from Foggy, he slid into an incline. He sighed with relief.

“Better?” Foggy pulled the paper bag into his lap.

“Much…” Matt distractedly offered while listening to what Foggy had in his hands. “Is that?”

“I figured you’d like some good breakfast.”

“Foggy, you’re the man,” Matt said, reaching out his hand. Foggy silently placed half a scone into his hand.

“Foggy…”

“Hm…” Foggy knew where this was going.

“You have to let it go.” His voice was quiet.

“…you know I can’t.”

“Why not? It was a stupid promise. I’m fine and I wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t taken me here.”

“Claire could’ve patched you up,” Foggy said just trying to shirk out from under Matt’s forgiveness. He didn’t think he should be forgiven.

“You saved me.” Foggy stopped and looked up.

“What?”

“You know this wasn’t a ‘patch up’ job. You did the right thing, Fog. Please stop beating yourself up about it.”

Foggy thought about it for a long time. Both men sat in silence eating their scones. The only noise came from the machines and the hushed murmurs from the other side of the room.

“I don’t ever listen to you anyway…” Foggy said it softly, kind of hoping Matt wouldn’t hear. Matt always heard, though, and he smiled softly.

“So why start now, Fog,” he smiled at his best friend and reached his hand out for Foggy’s shoulder. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah, I guess, sure,” Foggy jokingly shrugged drastically. They both laughed, delving into the rest of the contents of the paper bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry for such erratic updates, school is so crazy and exhausting. I'm not really sure where this story is headed but stick along for the ride! As always, tell me what you think, I love hearing feedback!


	6. Valentine

Close to a week and a half had passed and Foggy started to get used to coming up to an empty room. Matt could usually be found walking the hall to begin to regain his strength (his doctor had prescribed it as soon as he was feeling better). Foggy rounded the corner after giving a warm smile to the nurses’ station to find, yet again, Matt’s bed was empty.

This time, however, not only Matt’s bed was empty, but Layla’s bed was empty, too. Her parent’s belongings were tucked in the corner, but the curtain was drawn back and the whole room was void of any noise aside from the light whirring of machinery. Foggy furrowed his brow and headed to the nurses’ station; hopefully they could inform him of Matt’s whereabouts.

“Hello, Nancy,” Foggy smiled widely at the woman behind the desk. She smiled back, but he could see the weariness in her face. “Another long shift?”

“What else is new, Foggy?” She offers in an attempt at humor. “If you’re looking for Matt, he’s on the fourth floor. Take a left off the elevator, go straight down the hall, and the last room on the right.”

“Fourth floor?” Foggy’s heart skipped a beat.

“Don’t worry, he’s just fine,” she said soothingly.

“Thanks, Nancy. I’d say I’ll see you later, but I hope you’re home by the time I get back.”

“You and me both, Foggy,” she said, but Foggy had already turned and was heading for the elevator. Even though Nancy had said he was fine, the fact that Matt was on a different floor made Foggy’s heart race. He had never been to the fourth floor, so he didn’t know what was in store for him once he got there. The numbers on the tiny display clicked slowly toward Foggy’s floor and he tapped his foot impatiently. Luckily, there was no one in the elevator when the doors opened or Foggy would’ve run right into them. He quickly pressed ‘4’ and the ‘door close’ button and the elevator lurched into movement.

The fourth floor was painted in pastels and walls were covered in brightly colored murals. Foggy’s confusion mounted as he quickly moved down the hall. This was a children’s floor…what was Matt doing on the children’s floor?

            Layla’s parents were standing outside glass panes, watching what was going on behind them. Foggy’s heart dropped. He approached quickly and before he could even ask, Elizabeth smiled and gave Foggy a quick hug.

            “You look worried,” she said with a slight laugh. “Don’t be, Layla wanted to come up and make Valentines with the rest of the children. Matt came down for just a change of scenery, but Layla roped him in,” she chuckled and gestured toward the glass. Foggy turned his attention to a play area filled with children. They were all crowded around some makeshift tables covered with paper, crayons and other assorted arts and crafts supplies. Matt sat crossed-legged on the ground among them, clearly too big for any of the furniture. Foggy’s heart skipped another beat to see Matt looking so genuinely happy as he played with the children, encouraging their cards and making them giggle.

**

Matt had picked a spot on the floor at the head of the small plastic table. Layla was still beside him and she was happily chattering at him and with the other children. He listened to the sounds of their heartbeats (albeit with some sadness; they were all so compromised) mixed with the sounds of various supplies scattering over the plastic surface.

            “How are your cards coming out?” Matt asked. He got his response in an excited chorus of positive response.

            “Want to see mine?” One voice called.

            “No, look at mine!” Another responded and soon cards were being thrust in his direction.

Matt laughed hard and heard Layla shout over the din of the table, “He can’t see them, you _guys_!” The choruses died down a bit, hushed at the realization of what they had just asked. Matt laughed again and the children quickly followed suit.

            “Here let me see them, but _only_ if the glue is _dry_ this time, _Dylan_ ,” he said pointedly to one of the boys at the opposite end of the table. This received another bout of laughter and a sheepish giggle from Dylan.

            “I’m sorry!” he called the laughter in his voice betrayed him. Matt knew he really hadn’t meant to give Matt wet glue to feel, but nonetheless, he had ended up with a sticky hand covered in tiny beads and macaroni.

            “Layla!” The room quieted and Layla called back to her mother standing in the door. “Its time to go back, honey.”

“Already? But I just got here!”

“C’mon Layla, I’ll walk back with you,” Matt said standing and brushing the various card remnants off his pants hoping he had avoided all contact with glitter.

“Okay, okay,” she breathed reluctantly, but Matt could tell she was exhausted. She called goodbye to her friends and he reached out for her hand as they joined her parents by the door.

“Ready to go, Bean?” her father asked, affectionately placing a hand on her head.

“I guess so,” she shrugged. “Hi Mr. Foggy!” For the first time, Matt realized Foggy was standing with her parents. He was so distracted with the kids, he hadn't checked outside the room for any additional heartbeats.

“How long have you been there?” Matt asked, reaching out with his free hand to Foggy.

“Long enough,” Foggy laughed playfully as he guided Matt’s hand to his elbow. “You never told me you liked kids,” he added quietly.

“Yeah, well…”Matt shrugged and hid a smile. “It never really came up.”

“You lie, Murdock. You’ve always come to the Nelson family holidays and not once have I seen you play with the children there, and God knows there’s a lot of them.”

“Well, I have a reputation to uphold with your family-”

“Which is?

“Lawyerly…and blind. I would give your mother a heart attack if I got too close when the kids are playing with Nerf guns again.”

“True…we don’t need a repeat of Christmas 2004 do we?”

“I thought your mother was going to toss all of their presents in the snow.”

“You know, I wouldn’t put it past her,” Foggy laughed out loud and Matt followed suit. Matt could hear Layla’s parents chuckle softly behind them. They were already back on the third floor and heading back to the room. Foggy glanced over to the nurses’ station and was relieved to not see Nancy. That woman deserved a vacation.

“Here we are, back again,” Matt announced as he set Layla on her bed. He sat gingerly next to her and automatically reached up to take his glasses off. Layla’s tiny hand was ready and she guided them to her face with a wide smile.

“Mr. Matt, here,” she said, and Matt put out his hands. She dropped the card into his hands and he traced the edge gently with his fingers. “It’s my valentine I made.”

“Layla, you did a really good job!” Matt smiled and continued to focus on the card.

“I made it for you!” She said excitedly inching closer to him. “I know you’re leaving soon and I wanted to give you something so you can always be happy.”

“Layla…” Matt’s smile faltered slightly. He was practically forcing tears down. He had always had a soft spot for children.

“I know you get sad and that’s okay but I made that card especially for you so that when you’re sad you can look at it and be happy again. I made sure to put beads and _only_ the puffy stickers on it, not the flat ones, so that you can feel it and not just pretend to know what it might look like. Now you can feel what it looks like, right?” Layla asked hopefully.

Matt went to say something, but realized he couldn’t and just nodded with a smile.

“Do you like it?”

“Layla, I love it.”

“Then why are you crying, Mr. Matt. Did I make you sad?”

“No, no,” Matt said, quickly wiping the stray tears from his face. “I really love it and I’m just really happy.”

“Do you promise?” a tiny fist bumped against his hand, one finger extended. Matt took her pinkie in his.

“I promise.”

“Alright, Layla, let Matt go now. Its Foggy’s turn to visit,” Elizabeth scooped up her daughter before sitting on the bed next to Matt. Before he got up, he placed a caring hand on his and gave him a sad smile. He nodded in acknowledgment- they seem to have created an unspoken language during their time together. Matt, with only minimal help from Foggy, lifted himself from the bed and moved to his side.

Foggy hovered, only slightly as he watched Matt’s calculated movements. He was trying not to break, which was totally understandable. He was a bit choked up too. Clearing his throat as best he could he broke the silence.

“Want to go to the lounge, we can go see the view and it’s usually pretty quiet in there.” He tried not to stress that last part, but Matt quickly agreed.

The walk to the lounge was completely silent.

The first ten minutes in the lounge were completely silent. Matt and Foggy sat on opposite sides of the windowsill and watched the cars pass in the street below. Matt turned the card over in his hands, letting his fingertips memorize each and every tiny detail. Every jagged edge where unskilled hands cut the paper. Every bead and which direction they were oriented. The pattern of every sticker and the imprint of the tiny, unsure letters on the inside.

 _Dear Mr. Matt ~~Murdoc~~ Murdock_ (He’s guessing this is the point when she had run outside the room to ask her parents a question.)

_I know you get sad sometimes, but don’t worry I get sad too. I hope this valentine will be able to make you happy. I like playing with you and I hope maybe if you aren’t too busy helping people at work you can come visit me._

_Love_

_Layla_

_P.S. thank you for letting me wear your glasses_

“Matt…” Foggy ventured but got no response. “Matt.”

“It isn’t fair,” Matt said viciously. He turned his head back to the window and angrily wiped his eyes. “It just isn’t fair, that poor girl.” His anger quickly dissolved away and Foggy hopped down from the windowsill to help Matt off.

“I know, I know…you’re right,” Foggy knew there was nothing to say. It _wasn’t_ fair, but it was life. Matt allowed himself to be hugged tightly, not caring that his wound was now stinging with pain and his recovering muscles ached to relax.

“I just… I wish I could do something…”

“You are, Matt, you’re giving her a distraction. You make her happy, Elizabeth has told me so. Even on her bad days, you could make her smile. That has meant the world to them, and I imagine even more to her, okay? You’re doing all you can.”

Matt was crying now, and Foggy couldn’t help but join in. They had met this girl not two weeks ago, but she had their hearts in her hands already.

“I just wish I could do more,” Matt said softly after a few minutes. He pulled away and sat in a chair. Foggy took notice of his friend’s grimace and suggested that he go lay down. Matt reluctantly agreed and followed him numbly down the hall, valentine still held tightly in his hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure exactly where this story is headed, but we'll find out together. Let me know what you think!


	7. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is aware, I'm pretty much guessing on all medical timelines and situations. I tried to make it seem reasonable and in line with previous experience, but no promises.

“Hey, I’m going to head out a little early today,” Matt called out of his office door. Foggy appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame.

“Ah, its Friday isn’t it,” he said with a knowing grin. “I was going to invite you to drinks at Josie’s, but I forgot what day it was.” Matt smiled, he was getting used to his weekly visits to the hospital to visit Layla. It had been a few months since he had been discharged, but had promised that he would come and visit every week.

“Mind if I join you?” Foggy asked.

“Sure, Fog. You know Layla loves when Mr. Foggy comes to visit.” Matt smiled at the accidental name Foggy had made himself. Foggy laughed and moved to grab his bag from his office.

“Do you think it would be okay if I came, too? I would like to meet the famed Layla that seems to be getting all of Matt’s spare time nowadays,” Karen shifted her gaze from her computer to the door of Matt’s office.

“I don’t see why not,” Matt shrugged, looking towards Foggy. He shuffled the papers on his desk into neat piles before grabbing his cane. “She’s been doing pretty well from what Elizabeth has told me.”

“Perfect!” Karen reached down for her bag and propped it on her shoulder.

**

 

Matt knocked on the door to Layla’s room. She had been moved to a private room a week after Matt had left since most of the time at least one of her parents would stay in the room with her. He didn’t get a response and knocked again; sometimes Layla was playing or watching TV and the knock couldn’t be heard. Soon there was shuffling and low voices behind the door. Matt retreated a step right as the door opened. Immediately, he could tell things had changed.

“What’s wrong?” Matt didn’t hesitate to ask. Jeff was clearly exhausted. He didn’t give Matt his usual chipper greeting.

“Matt, can I talk to you…?” Matt understood the unspoken _privately._

“Guys, could you- uh…give us a second?” Matt listened to the nervous shuffle and shift of weight as Foggy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, of course. We’ll be in the waiting room if you need us.”

Matt listened as they left, maybe only as a distraction to the conversation about to come. He knew there was a big possibility that Layla wasn’t going to get better, but anytime he tried to address the facts, he found himself angry and upset so he tended to avoid the topic altogether.

“Matt, I…” the exhalation of breath from Jeff made Matt want to break down in tears right there.

“Is she…?” Matt lowered his head and gestured vaguely to the door.

“No…but she isn’t doing well. Her body isn’t responding to the treatment as well as it was before. She was doing fine, I mean, you saw her last Friday…”

Matt nodded. She had seemed tired and worn but nothing that would have suggested this sudden of a downturn.

“Well, Tuesday it all turned south after treatment and she’s been on life-support ever since. They had her in ICU for a few days but just moved her back up here this afternoon. Its…” Jeff rubbed a shaking hand over his eyes. “It doesn’t look good, Matt. We would’ve told you sooner, but…”

“No,” Matt was quick to object. “No, don’t do that to yourself. I completely understand.”

Jeff nodded solemnly and the two stood outside the door in silence for a few moments.

“You can go in, if you’d like…”Jeff gestured toward the door. “I told Eliza I was going to get some coffee while I was out here. Would you like a cup?”

“No, thank you,” Matt smiled half-heartedly and reached for the door. He didn’t know how he didn’t hear it before, the machines beeping and whirring. There were so many more than before. Layla’s breathing was mechanical. It sent a chill down Matt’s spine and water pricked the corners of his eyes. Her heartbeat wasn’t even hers; it sounded wrong, like someone had taken a recording of a heart and placed it in her chest. Matt hadn’t realized he hadn’t moved past the closed door until Eliza was touching his arm.

“Matt, I’m so sorry,” she touched his cheek gingerly. Matt shook his head.

“No, _I’m_ sorry. If there was anything I could do…I would…” Matt shook his head again and stopped talking before the words got caught in his throat.

“You have done so much for us, for _her_. We are so grateful to you. For a while there we thought that she might have just given up. She was so depressed, all the time. Nothing we could do seemed to cheer her up. I don’t think you can ever know how much that meant to me and Jeff.”

Matt nodded and knitted his brows together tightly. He couldn’t cry in front of Elizabeth, it wasn’t fair. Her daughter is dying and she is the one thanking him. He had no words for her. Layla had meant more than he could put into words. Just when  _he_ was almost about to give up, she reminded him that there is something good left in the world, too.

“My job…can get pretty shitty. I see too much of the underside of the city, you know? Sometimes its hard to remember that...” Matt trailed off, trying to find the right words.

“That there is good there, too?” Elizabeth offered. “You are the good, Matt. I know I can see it and Layla saw it, too.” She glanced over her shoulder at the hospital bed. “I’ll just step out, if that’s okay with you?” Matt nodded and she brushed around him, shutting the door as she went.

Matt was alone. The room hummed and the tiny room echoed with the tinny machines. He placed his cane down and moved closer to the bed. He didn’t know what to do, or say. Should he say anything? Matt tried listening to her heartbeat again, but found that it was too different to be any kind of comfort to him.

He stood there a while, not doing much of anything besides getting lost in his memories and thoughts. Reaching down, he found her tiny hand, gave a small squeeze and placed his folded glasses with her. Leaning over, he gave her a feather-light kiss on the top of her head and quickly retreated. His heart started racing as if it was finally catching up to the situation. The numbness he had felt was fading fast and what took its place was so sharp it almost knocked the wind out of him. The room was suddenly thick with the smell he knew so well, but didn’t want to acknowledge. Layla was dying. His brain shut down and only the thought of escaping was left.

He pulled open the door and raced down the hall, forgetting his cane and not bothering to stop when he heard his name called after him. He knew where the waiting room was. He burst in, hoping that the only two occupants were Karen and Foggy.

“Matt? Shit.” Foggy was on his feet and across the floor before Matt could even stop. “Hey, hey, its okay. Matt, you’re okay.”

“No, no, no…Foggy none of this is okay…none…” Matt’s words were strained with sobs. He tried to pace. Foggy caught him with one arm and wrapped him in a hug.

“Breathe, Matty. _Christ_ , just breathe.” Foggy rubbed comforting circles in his back as he shared a glance with Karen. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Foggy felt the same. It was like seeing Matt in the hospital bed all over again.

“Foggy…” Matt tried to remember a time when he cried this hard. The only time he could think of is when he had found his father. This realization completely unraveled him. Suddenly his legs didn’t want to support his weight. Foggy caught him and they sank to the couch next to Karen.

He didn’t know how long he had been there, but Foggy didn’t show any signs of letting him go until he made the move. Matt finally was able to compose himself enough to pick his head up from Foggy’s shoulder which made him jump. Apparently he’d been like that for a lot longer than he thought.

“Hey, Matty,” Foggy’s voice was soft. Matt was grateful, his head throbbed. His eyes felt like they were too big for his head and his ribs ached.

“Sorry…” was the first thing Matt could think to say.

“Don’t be,” Foggy tucked a tissue into his hand but the cheap material felt like sandpaper. “Just in case.”

Matt nodded numbly.

“Do you want to get up?”

He nodded again.

“Okay, ready?”

A third nod. Matt rose to his feet and his body felt like every fiber of his being was being weighed down. Something was being pressed into his hands- his cane. His mind searched for an explanation. The confusion on his face must have been enough for them to notice.

“You left it in the room when you ran out. Elizabeth brought it down a little while after,” Karen offered. He nodded again, worried that he didn’t hear Elizabeth coming, but his fatigued brain wouldn’t let him dwell on the thought for more than a few seconds.

“Visiting hours are over, so they said they would call if anything…changes…” Foggy tapped Matt’s hand and guided it to his elbow. Another nod. Matt didn’t know if his voice would ever be useful again; it currently felt like someone had taken a grater to his chords. Foggy and Karen guided him to the elevator, but he made sure to pinpoint the room as he left. The automated heartbeat was still going. It wasn’t much of a comfort, but for now it was all Matt had to hope on.


	8. Angel

Matt tapped his pen.

They should have called by now.

He looked at the pile of folders sitting on the corner of his desk and sighed. His worried brain couldn’t focus for longer than thirty seconds. He knows that he isn’t their first priority. There’s friends and family that come way before him, especially with something this big. But he can’t help but wait for his phone to ring.

He turned his attention back to tapping his pen and getting lost in his own thoughts. It wasn’t until he heard the scrape of both Foggy and Karen’s chairs that he realized a client had walked in.

He stood slowly, dreading the idea of actually having to get work done, but froze.

“Matt! You have a-“

“Elizabeth, what are you doing here?” Matt was out of his office and across the room in record time. He tried to keep an even expression but the worry in his voice betrayed him.

“No need to worry, Matt,” she said, touching his arm. She was smiling and her voice sounded like it could float away into the sky. “I have someone who wanted to stop by and say ‘hi’ on her way home.”

The door creaked a little and Matt’s attention shot to the heartbeat behind the door.

“Layla!” Matt clapped a hand over his mouth and couldn’t keep the smile from taking over his whole face.

“You don’t know it’s me! I didn’t even open the door yet!” Layla’s small voice came through the cracked door. Matt laughed before composing himself and turning to Elizabeth.

“Who would it be that you have with you today? I have no idea who it could be,” Matt said pointedly, humoring the little girl. But his smile was wide and he couldn’t remember a time that he had felt this happy.

“It’s me! It’s Layla!” She pushed the door open and ran across the office to wrap her tiny arms around Matt’s legs. He crouched down and hugged her close. He hadn’t seen her in a few months. After the scare, the hospital insisted on as little visitors as possible to quell the risk of getting another infection. Matt hated the decision, but understood. He knew it was best for her. He had stayed in contact with Elizabeth and Jeff through those months. They kept him as updated as they could and today was the day they found out if she would be released. Elizabeth had said she would call with the news. Apparently, Layla had other plans.

“I see that!” Matt said, scooping the little girl into his arms.

“No you don’t!” She said giggling. Matt laughed and nodded; she had a point. She wriggled in his arms and reached for Matt’s glasses. She placed them on her nose and gave him a big grin.

“Hey, don’t you still have my other pair? You can’t steal _all_ of my glasses,” Matt reprimanded, but his laughter gave him away. She buried her face in his shoulder and giggled. He leaned against Karen’s desk and for the first time since they had walked through the door, he realized Karen and Foggy were watching this all from the doorway to his office. Before he could acknowledge them, Layla demanded to be put down. He obliged and she ran across the room to Foggy.

“Hi Mr. Foggy!” She pulled at the hem of Foggy’s suit jacket and laughing he picked her up.

“Hi there Ms. Layla, how are you doing on this fine day?” He tipped his pretend hat.

“I’m going home!” She bounced in his arms excitedly. Matt didn’t blame her. He’d be that excited, too, if he had to spend months in a hospital. The two chattered happily and Matt chuckled at the prospect that the only one who could keep up with Foggy in a conversation was a five-year-old.

Elizabeth tapped him on the shoulder.

“Can I talk to you?” Matt’s heart jumped nervously, those words never meant good things, but he motioned to his office, shutting the door slightly behind them.

“What’s wrong?” Matt’s mind reeling, trying to prepare for the worst news.

“Wrong?” She shook her head with a small laugh. “For the first time in a long time, absolutely nothing.” Matt let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I just wanted to thank you again. I never thought any good would come out of this whole thing. There was a while where I didn’t think anything good would ever happen again and we just had to take the bad day by day to get through. And I _never_ thought I would say this, but I thank god you were in that hospital. You were the light for all of us. I don’t know if I believed in angels on Earth before this all started, but, God, I do now.”

Matt wiped a tear and shook his head, preparing for the denial. He knew how he _really_ got into the hospital that day. He knew what he was and it was quite the opposite of an angel.

“Don’t,” Elizabeth scolded softly and Matt immediately shut his mouth. “Don’t deny it, because I won’t hear it. Mathew Murdock, you are the best this world has to offer.”

Matt dropped his head and scuffed his shoe on the floor. Elizabeth placed her gentle hands on his shoulders and he leaned into her hug. He knew she had it all wrong, but he wasn’t about to fight her on this.

“Thank you, Elizabeth.”

“For what?”

“Everything.” She smiled and hugged him again.

“Anytime you want to, just give a call. You can come over to see Layla or just to talk. I know your job can be…unforgiving at times. Just know you have somewhere to come to.”

“Thank you.” Matt could have sworn she wasn’t talking about his job as a lawyer, but quickly put that thought from his mind as they joined the others in the lobby where Foggy was giving Layla a tour of the office. Matt leaned against the frame of his office door and listened as she giggled and spun around in Karen’s chair. He smiled and silently thanked Foggy for sending him to the hospital that night. He hated hospitals, but just this one time, he knew he wouldn’t regret it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the ending! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
